Cookies
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Kiyoko's cookies are a big hit for the team. It's too bad Hinata and Nishnoya seem addicted, and it's Mama Ko to the rescue.


Sugawara Koushi predicted a lot of behaviors from his team. Mama Ko, as Hinata had once declared after Sugawara scolded Tanaka and since then been lovingly dubbed by the second and first years, knew his baby crows best.

He could even tell when happy, bright, excited Hinata Shouyou wasn't doing well. His Sho hid it well behind walls made of blinding sunshine, but Mama Ko could see past those obstacles.

But Yuu and Sho eating Kiyoko's cookies at every spare moment shocked him. His little chicks were becoming addicted to the cookies, and Mama Ko needed to intervene.

So he had Asahi stand on a small stool and put the cookie jar on the tallest shelf he could reach. Better safe than sorry.

His little ones would be disappointed, Sho more so than Yuu. But Sugawara Koushi would not let his own get addicted to anything (other than volleyball of course).

* * *

As he expected, Yuu ran to Ryuu and Sho to Tobio. Neither loyal companion was tall enough to reach the little jar on their own, but with the smaller and a stool they would be.

Koushi caught Kiyoko's eyes, and then proceeded to wrap an arm around Tobio. "Why don't we practice together like you wanted?"

Sho's perceptive eyes narrowed at the seemingly innocent proposition, but he did not argue as Tobio went with Koushi.

Kiyoko smiled sweetly at Ryuu before asking for his assistance. Little Sho's eyes narrow even more, but gave the head manager a light smile when she looked at him.

Disappointed at their lack of backup, both ran around looking for other help.

The other second years refused, saying it was Mama Ko's orders.

Asahi was shaking his head before Yuu even spoke. "Sorry but Daichi has threatened me. I don't want to die before we reach our goal."

Sho had no help from Tadashi or Kei, mainly due to Kei not wanting repercussions from Papa Dai or Mama Ko. (Although the tall blond was a stick in the mud and referred to them as Sawamura and Sugawara.)

The shortest members had a problem, but they were going to get those cookies no matter _what_.

* * *

Everyone was resting after the long practice, but the two left for the cookies.

Koushi knew they wouldn't get the cookies and waved Tobio and Yamaguchi away when they started after them. "They won't reach it."

Little did he know was that both of his smallest chicks were very resourceful when they wanted to be.

Hinata Shouyou and Nishinoya Yuu knew some things about tall places. They couldn't reach them, for one, but two there were ways to obtain the jar other than using height.

Yuu smirked as an idea came into his head. "Hey Sho, you've got a good jump."

"Yeah?" Shouyou confirmed, confusion in his voice, "But I can't jump that high Yuu-senpai."

"I know, but I'm a libero. What if you jump on my arms, and I send you upwards mid jump?"

Shouyou's eyes sparkled in amazement. "That will work! I'll do a running jump!"

Yuu was in position as Shouyou started running. Yuu was surprised at how light his underclassmen landed, and how hard it was to add momentum to the jump.

But Shouyou got the jar, and gracefully landed, grinning like an idiot. "We got it!"

"Yes! Let's eat them before Mama Ko arrives." Yuu smiled from ear to ear as both settled down and ate all the cookies.

Koushi knew something was wrong when Yuu and Sho never returned. Both loved practice, so they either hurt themselves or got the cookies. He walked to the room in which the cookies were kept only to find his baby crows asleep on with an empty cookie jar between them.

At least they weren't hurt.

Koushi woke the two up, both groggy as he scolded.

"Too much of a good thing is bad you know. You can't just eat all the cookies." Koushi lightly flicked both of their foreheads, "Not only that, but you can't go into a food coma in the middle of practice. And _what_ is this bruise forming on your arms Nishinoya Yuu?"

Two pairs of eyes flickered down to the Libero's arms. Shouyou didn't react at all while Yuu smirked. He threw an arm around Shouyou, eyes smiling as they met Koushi's disapproving gray. "Battle scars."

Shouyou hit his arm lightly, but laughed. "Yeah, battle scars."

Sugawara Koushi was very close to grabbing their ears and leaving Daichi to deal with them. But he sighed, before giving them a fierce look, "Whatever you did to get the jar make sure you don't do it again. A libero shouldn't have bruises in a crucial place on the arms. I will be telling Daichi next time."

Yuu and Shouyou sheepishly agreed, getting up to follow Mama Ko to practice. He'd protect them from Papa Dai's wrath after all.

* * *

813 words


End file.
